Willburg
Freiesstadt Willburg is capital city of region Unwirtland in the northern part of the Empire. City is famous mainly thanks to its problems with gangs operating in and outside of the city and inability of authorities to deal with these gangs effectively. Founding and history City was build on rocky hill known as The Claw. Land around the hill is very fertile and nearest forest, located 5 kilometers on the south, proved to have solid supply of wild animals. Below the hill itself is uncharted reservoir of mineral water that springs on multiple places, most of which are within the city walls. Founding fathers were members of White Wanderers community, who discovered healing effects of the mineral water in this area. Later on they have established healing station and pilgrims from far away were coming more and more often in order to be cured of all their diseases. Tents and primitive wooden houses started to grow around and on the hill. As population of the healing station raised, more and more cases of violence occurred, caused mainly by bandit bands noticing a lot of easy pray. At this moment White Wanderers started their transformation from physician community into warrior guild, however maintaining their physician and scientific nature. White Wanderers asked Emperor Wolfrik Bluehand for permission to establish a city, ruled by council led by Willburg Horek, prelate of White Wanderers. At first, Emperor Wolfrik refused, seeing that White Wanderers would seize considerable amount of power having free city under their rule. His opinion was backed by all three of his main magisters. However, on that same night when Wolfrik refused the proposal, one of his medics, treacherous Urban, sneaked into his bedchamber and threatened him that should Wolfrik not allow the station to have a statute of free city, he will stop the treatment of his ill hand and will make sure it will rot off. Wolfrik, young and sick as he was, succumbed to threats of powerful medic and on the next day allowed healing station on The Claw to become city of Willburg, despite multiple protests. Government City is ruled by council of 9, where 4 members are members of White Wanderers, 2 are merchant magnates and 2 military officers. 9th member is prelate of White Wanderers, acting as a chairman. This ensures White Wanderers have majority during decision making process but also keeps prelate in check, as 4 White Wanderers can ally with other members of the council should prelate get out of line, consumed by his own power. Economy Income of the city is based on exporting healing tinctures, providing university education, offering medical treatment of various diseases and food export from nearby farmland. Gangs Major gangs Street Scions Scions are ruling southern part of the city, with its main operation just outside of the Southern barracks. Scions are well known as cutpurses and "sever rats". Cyclops These are the strong, bloodthirsty men. They tend to kill before asking questions, they are bloodthirsty and vengeful. Despite this, their leaders use all kinds of tricks and decoys, so their opponents can never guess at their intentions, nor expect them to resort to mere violence, which would be easily defeatable. Controlling eastern part of town around Butchers. White Claws Most diplomatic and trade oriented, but keen on using expensive assassins when needed, due to no lack of money in their purses. White Claws control northern area of the city. Minor gangs * Daggers * Holy Brothers * Gestrel's clan * Iron shields * Green mantis * Fensterstrasse * Power of the Street * Rat's tail * Burned man Notable buildings # Church of Giesser # Barracks # Small market # Hotel Gustlof # Hospital # Executioner's house # Council house # University of Edvard Wierick # Spa # Small Square Inn # Library # Butchers # Church of White Wanderers # Wanderers' Gate Inn # Guilds quarter # Tax offices # Granary # Main market # Dragon's Nest Inn # Peter's Hotel